


Suckle.

by trepezia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healer Hermione Granger, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: Draco lactates.Harry has a problem.





	Suckle.

Albus was a beautiful boy. Thick black hair like an absolute Potter, Green eyes like emeralds, and beautifully pale as a Malfoy.

'He'd be a heart-breaker one day.' Draco thought fondly as he looked down at his son, who seemed to have fallen asleep, after his meal.

Draco carefully unlatched his nipple, from his baby's mouth. Draco was glad, he didn't have voluminous breasts like some wizards tended to have after pregnancy.But still, they were more tender and pert all the time. Hermione had told him it was common. 

But, Harry's strange disagreement with him breastfeeding could not be overlooked.

The man seemed to have some sort of excuse-bank ready for when he needed to get out of the situation. He'd never stayed in the room when Draco was feeding. It's not like he didn't know. And moreover, it was their child, he was feeding. There was no reason to act so.

It angered Draco so much, that it felt like going back to calling him Potter. 

Feeding was supposed to be comforting for both his child and him, it certainly did feel so. So, Draco was not going to stop Breastfeeding, no matter how Harry feels.

That night, Draco decided to confront him.

 

"Harry," he asked as they laid on their backs, in their bed.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you act so weird when I lactate? It's not like it was a surprise. It was a package deal with pre-"

Harry groaned. He looked like he was dreading this moment. Draco flushed crimson and yes, it was out of anger.

"Potter," Harry flinched." It's not disgusting--"

"Of fucking course, it's not. Have you gone Barmy?" Harry cut him off.

"Then what is it?" Draco wondered out loud.

"You're probably gonna think I'm weird.." he started.

"Say it.." 

"It--it's ..um, It'sarousingasfuckandmakesmehardlikeabloodyrock."

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that..what was it again?"

"This." Harry shifted and climbed on top of Draco.He lifted his shirt high enough to cover Draco's face and -

_Merlin's lacey panties with bows._

He latched onto Draco's nipple and sucked.

Sucked.

Licked

Sucked.

Li-icked

And stopped only when he sucked the bloody soul out of him.

Harry moaned and Draco whimpered when he felt Harry rolling it between his fingers.

 

 

Draco hastily pushed Harry away and pulled his shirt over his head.

His other nipple had started leaking.

He guided harry's mouth to it and he latched on.

"Mmm.." Draco wasn't sure, who made the sound. It didn't matter anyway. They both clearly enjoyed this. Harry using his wicked tongue was making his cock hard and leak too.

It was nowhere similar feeding their son. That was comforting. This was fucking erotic.

Harry circled his arms around him and practically pulled him into his lap. "Why- _-ohh_ \- di-didn't you tell--" Draco moaned.

"Hm..." Harry hummed as he ran his warm hands over Draco's back. One hand moved down to caresses the pudge of his belly.

"It was fucking torture to watch you feed Albi. I was jealous of my own son. can you believe it?" Harry stated.

"Mhmm?"

"And those milk stains on your shirt and the smell of it... every time we hugged, we touched...aaaa..."Harry groaned against his chest.

" _Ohh.._ " Draco managed.

"All I could think of was this.... I had half-mind to tie you up and suck all of your sweet milk, from your swollen tits until you were all red and sore.." The dirty talk continued and they made love soon after.

 

 

 

"You can do that, you know," Draco suggested as they laid there in their post-coital bliss.

"What?"

"Tying me up."

"Draco, you are going to be the death of me.." and with that, Harry pounced back on his boyfriend.

 

Harry supposed that all the awkward boners he got while thinking of sucking Draco's pink tits, were worth it.


End file.
